


colloquium

by armethaumaturgy



Series: eiectusverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, Fluff, M/M, Red/Blue - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in no capitalization, oops! All fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: red and blue share a tender moment, talking about sleeping on the moon.set in the same universe aseiectus, but you don't need to read it to enjoy this one
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: eiectusverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	colloquium

you’d think someone as strong and  _ head _ strong as blue would always be rough and tough.

you’d think wrong.

red’s fingers curl around he ones traversing his chest, so warm and careful. he gets a low, low chuckle for it, and he thinks the world could end right then and there and he wouldn’t mind. the way he grabs onto blue’s arm and pulls it closer, digging into his ribcage like the other never would, speaks more than any word in any dictionary ever could.

blue smiles, barely moves his thumb back and forth. it’s too intimate to feel ticklish. red wants to melt.

“easy there, love. i’m not going anywhere.”

his voice is made lower, huskier with the unending well of emotion within it, and he’s looking at red with that look.

fuck, that look.

red can’t even begin to understand the meaning beneath his soft smile, eyesockets crinkled at the corners, framing the eyelights that look like they could start brimming with tears at any second. he doesn’t understand it, never had and probably never will, not completely.

but one thing he knows for sure is blue had never lied to him while wearing it.

he feels his own teeth splitting apart, a toothy grin that must look too sharp and nothing like the almost serene way blue decides to look at him for whatever reason. it’s like he’s a treasured doll, made of porcelain and painted by the most skilled of painters. precious. something to be kept safe.

he feels safe when blue’s other hand comes down and brushes his phalange just under the rim of Red’s damaged eyesocket.

“i love ya,” comes tumbling from his mouth, before he can think to stop it, before realizing he wouldn’t want to stop it.

blue’s eyes fall shut for but a moment, smile widening despite him obviously trying to hold it back. he’s leaning down and slotting his teeth against red’s in the very next breath, and it’s everything red could’ve ever wanted, soft and pushing, pushing pushing  _ pushing  _ as much as their physical forms let them, with a yearning to get even closer closer  _ closer  _ still.

red’s arms spread, wrap around blue’s shoulders like a drowning man would cling to the hope of driftwood, nails digging into the cotton of his shirt looking for purchase.

“and i love you too,” blue tells him, and maybe such easy, few words shouldn’t make his soul leap in his ribcage, but they do, and red could get high off the feeling alone. maybe he already does.

he certainly feels high, with blue’s alluring scent encompassing him whole, not close enough, never close enough. he’s pulling, pulling,  _ pulling _ , until the other crashes down on top of him, heavy bones crushing him in several sensitive spots, and yet he doesn’t mind one bit.

“you want me to fall asleep on you? cause this is how you get me to fall asleep on you,” blue laughs, voice twinkling bells and breath a refreshing breeze across red’s skull, neck. he holds on even tighter, if possible. blue’s shirt is bunched up within his fingers.

_ yes _ , he yearns to shout.  _ yes, yes, stars, yes, please _ . but he doesn’t. that’s not funny; he can’t be seriously sappy all the time, can he?

blue wouldn’t mind. he knows.

“ya’d fall asleep on me even if I went for an evenin’ ta the moon,” red scoffs, hiding his faked roll of eyes into the crook of blue’s neck. he’s teasing on the protruding bones almost on instinct.

“that’d be sick. of course i’d go to the moon with you, that’s romantic as heck.”

“dumbass.”

“dude, do you think i’d pass up an opportunity to nap with my boyfriend on the freaking moon? seriously?”

“think yer takin’ this too seriously fer yer own good.”

“hmm… nope! y'know, maybe you’ll get us there both one day.”

red squeezes blue against his chest, unseeing eyes glancing through the stained ceiling. he doesn’t say anything for long seconds, doing his damnest to get his hammering soul under control. it takes so long because it doesn’t work.

“i doubt that, doll.”

“and i don’t. i bet you could. and i mean, heck, if you ever wanna go for it, i’ll always be ready to nap on an asteroid with you.”

there’s too much to unpack in there, too much in what had started as a stupid joke. red rolls over, effectively rolling blue as well and ending with his back to him, still close enough to feel the warmth of his chest on his back, even through the cotton of his pajamas.

he debates leaving it like that, but it doesn’t seem fair. here’s blue, trying to be a supportive partner, and red’s not about to rain on both their parades just because he knows anything he touches will result in a failure.

“i’ll keep it in mind, blue. ya’ll be the first one invited ta the moon with me.”

he can taste blue’s smirk in the air, feel it pressing a fleeting kiss to the nape of his neck, the first few vertebrae he never lets anyone else touch. he hears it in the shuffling of clothes and the blanket being thrown over them both, see it in the way blue curls an arm over his midriff, fingers moving idly, barely, in small, soothing motions across where his stomach would be.

he lets blue get what he wants, settles into the mattress and his lover alike, unguarded and relaxed and waiting for the other to succumb to lady rest’s sweet embrace before even thinking about his own.

and if he places a hand over blue’s, traces the callouses, and whispers a quiet thanks to the silence entrapping the room, it’s his own business and no one else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> red; the moon's 384,400 km away but i'd walk 384,401 km fer ya  
> blue no you wouldn't. you'd teleport  
> red; yeah


End file.
